Relaxation is a sin
by NiuNiu
Summary: “… What are you doing here, Pliskin?” Jack managed to say between breaths. “I thought you were freezing the bombs on the other side of Big Shell…” RAIDEN, befare of SNAKE. Yum Yaoi.


**NiuNiu Note:**

This is originally written for MGS Slash Community's **Laws of Physic** challenge. First yaoi ever, it was rather fun to write some man on man when I usually write het smut. Actually this was such fun to write I might continue this in the future…..!

But, anyway, lets get started.

ADULT SITUATION WARNING!

Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

''Ah, shit!"

Angrily kicking the air, avoiding making any noise, Jack wished nothing else than for this cursed bomb mission to be over. Why the hell did they ever assign him to it? He had no experience of situations like this, not to speak about training. Frowning angrily at this nonsense, Jack proceeded deeper in the empty ladies bathroom. The radar was pointing out one of the bombs would be hidden in here. He was happy not to see any signs of soldiers on the radar so far. Mumbling about his cursed luck, Jack needed to admit he was at least a bit relieved of the fact that he wasn't alone in this mission. Pliskin was in it, too, killing the hollow beeping sounds from the other side of Big Shell. Jack was sure he would have gone nuts if he were alone. Strangely, the idea of having someone backing him up eased his nerves, though Jack couldn't help the small tremble in his hands, when he finally heard the sound of the bomb. It was alive, pulsing, waiting for him.

Slowly, with careful movements, his eyes scanning the room with piercing glow, Jack searched for the bomb. It had to be near. His heart beat at a furious pace, a small drop of sweat running slowly down his temple. Squeezing the neutralizing spray bottle in his right hand, Jack finally spotted the bomb. It was hidden above the sinks, just in the right corner next to the first toilet room. Stopping before the mirror, eyes locked onto the bomb, Jack inhaled deeply.

"Here we go then. I hope this really works…" he muttered to himself, aiming the spray right at the bomb. The spray hissed and for a second Jack thought it wasn't working at all. He almost managed to think he had screwed it, when the icy surface started to cover the beeping nightmare. Soon after, Jack realized it was over. The bomb was muted, killed temporarily. It would give them some time to get rid of them for good.

Quickly Jack made a call to Peter, informing that he had found the bomb and neutralized it. Peter's words were far away from comforting. "Something's not right. There's definitely something fishy going on," he had said.

Ending the call, Jack felt how the dizzy feeling shot through his head. He bent down, frowning and he moaned in pain. This situation made his nerves freak out and he didn't like it at all. When leaning against the cold sink with outstretched arms, he pondered if he should talk with Rose, but then he came to other thoughts. Rose wouldn't help him in this. She was always at his side, yes, but somehow Jack felt calling her wouldn't be a good idea. She would perhaps just tell him it was OK, he would survive and stuff, or then his call would scare her too much. In any case, it didn't feel right.

The cutting pain hit Jack's head and at the exact time he felt the odd, nauseous sensation in his stomach. Bouncing up like rocket, Jack rushed to the toilet seat, fell to his knees, and vomited. The awful taste stung his throat, the choking noise echoing in his ears. It lasted only seconds-but to him, it felt like hours.

With a heavy arm he flushed the toilet, panting, the pain shadowing his features. Cursing, Jack bent his head down and buried in it his hand. He had no idea he was actually this stressed...

He never vomited, never. All of this, this shitty mission, made him scared.

With uneasy cold shivers running up and down in his spine, Jack took a hold from the toilet seat, helping himself up to his feet. The dizzy feeling hadn't gone anywhere, but remained in his head. It ached and felt nasty, making Jack feel like he was no man at all-let alone a soldier. A real man wasn't chicken like this. What was wrong with him? They were nothing more than pieces of metal scrapped together. In the training, his nerves never failed him like this. He was prime, a great soldier, yet a small beeping package made his world come crashing down.

"Feeling bad, kid?"

The familiar rasping voice gave Jack some life. He bolted up and turned around so fast he almost fell over because of the dizziness.

"Oops... Take it easy, kid.'' Pliskin patted Jack's shoulder, pulling him away from his chest where the poor guy had landed. Keeping his face down, Jack stood up, breathing heavily.

"…Sorry," Jack croaked, straightening up and turned away from him, leaning against the wall with his arms. Great. Like he would want PLISKIN to see him in a condition like this… How shameful, how Jack-like…he was sure the older man was sneering at him behind his back.

"Are you alright?"

Jack didn't know what to answer. Yes? No? Before he got enough time to think, Pliskin continued.

"You really should have one of these."

Gazing behind his shoulder, Jack noticed older man holding something towards him. The young man straightened up and turned to Pliskin. A cigarette.

"I...I don't smoke…" Jack managed to croak out, shaking his head. The little movement made him feel only worse. Bringing his right palm over his cold, sweat-covered forehead he grunted in pain. Pliskin gave him a curious look.

"Come on. One smoke won't kill you. " he encouraged the youngster, offering the little roll closer. "It will help, I can promise."

Looking from under his palm, Jack's eyes wandered between the cigarette and Pliskin's face. His stern face soon melted. Fine. Since Pliskin really seemed to mean the words he spoke, Jack reached for the offering.

"Alright," he sighed approvingly, bringing the end of the smoke to his lips. "But just this once."

Pliskin smirked and moved closer, giving the smoke some life from his lighter. Jack straightened himself, too nervous to look at the man before him.

"Enjoy yourself," Pliskin smirked with a dark, yet soft tone, clicking the lighter and shoving it back down into his pocket. Jack inhaled the odd tasting smoke deeply and coughed. The smoke stung his lungs, the taste was awful and it only made his throat feel dry.

Jack felt Pliskin staring at him and it made him feel uneasy. Blushing like some young teenager trying his first smoke in front of high school students, Jack took another long draw from the white-orange roll. It made him cough again, this time so hard his eyes moistened.

"Look, you're doing it wrong…"

Between his leaking eyelids Jack was able to notice how Pliskin came closer, snatching the cigarette away from his grasp. He stood before him, so tall and powerful Jack needed to straighten up from his beaten coughing position. The chocolate coloured eyes started at him keenly, his hand guiding the smoke up to his lips. Jack couldn't dare to tear his eyes from Pliskin's, but looked at how he inhaled the cigarette slowly and deeply, with no hurry, and carefully blew the smoke out between his almost closed lips. The smoke landed on Jack's face, whirling around him before disappearing. It wasn't until now that Jack paid attention to the surroundings. They were still in the toilet, in the ladies bathroom. The door was tightly closed behind Pliskin in case of enemy soldiers. The space felt suddenly nervously tight and small, almost intimidating in a...disturbing way.

Jack swallowed.

"Got the idea, kid?" Pliskin asked in raspy tone. Jack only nodded lightly, finally setting his eyes away from the man to the cigarette. Pliskin moved closer and adjusted the roll to Jack's lips.

"Now take a slow, deep breath…" he mumbled just before Jack's face, his fingers never leaving the cigarette. Jack did his best to take a steady breath. Somehow this whole situation was freaking him out…

"And now, blow it out. Slowly."

The intense stare from Pliskin's eyes followed Jack's lips, the grey smoke forming whirling clouds in the air. Jack coughed a bit, but this time it didn't feel that bad. Pliskin returned the cigarette to Jack's lips.

"… What are you doing here, Pliskin?" Jack managed to say between breaths. "I thought you were freezing the bombs on the other side of Big Shell…"

The man before him shrugged his shoulders and brought now the half burnt cigarette to his own lips.

"Just came to check on you, that's all…" he spoke casually, blowing the smoke in the air, head bent backwards. The cold toilet seat pressed at Jack's legs. He shifted a bit, but Pliskin made no effort to move. His lips curved into a smirk.

"Here," he said, bringing the little burning roll back to Jack's lips, holding it still for a second, before pulling back and letting Jack have the smoke. The fair haired man was still pursing for the taste, the thick smoke staying in the tight closet.

"You really should be doing your work, Pliskin,'' Jack cleared his throat and inhaled once more. "Fatman will---"

"Nah,'' Pliskin stopped him with a relaxed movement of his hand. The familiar looking smirk made his teeth flash. "We have time. I'm more worried of the fact you might screw it up.''

The embarrassment coloured Jack's face red all to way up to his ears. Lowering his eyes to his feet Jack felt humiliated. As if he saw his feelings, Pliskin reached his arm out to Jack's face and pulled the smoke out from his mouth.

"It would be a waste of a good man…" Pliskin muttered, destroying the remains of the cigarette, smirking. Jack couldn't see anything hilarious in this situation. No, actually now that the little smoke had cleared his thoughts, he noticed the uncomfortable feeling Pliskin was giving him. Here he was, thinking Jack was an idiot of some sort, babysitting him like some older brother…

Pliskin caught the look in Jack's pale eyes. Keeping the deep eye contact he moved forward, closer to him. The uneasy feeling just grew stronger in Jack's lower stomach, Pliskin's head lowering closer. When he felt Pliskin's breath caressing his skin he turned his head away with a quick motion. From the corner of his eyes, Jack was able to see him smirking. The soldier bent lower and lifted the toilet seat's lid up, dropping the tiny cigarette in. It made a hissing sound when it contacted the water. The lid made a small sound as it was closed.

Jack kept his face turned away from Pliskin, his eyes nailed to the next wall. The sudden closeness of another man made his cuts burn, his mouth dry, lungs feeling too atwitter for breathing.

"Nervous, kid?"

Pliskin's voice crept to Jack's ear, the warm air making it clear the man hadn't rose up from his position higher than necessary for speaking. Jack shifted his head, his heart beating in his throat. He wasn't able to answer.

The man chuckled right in Jack's ear, making the younger man shiver. He couldn't quite get if the shivering was bad or good…

"A man that stiff is good only for one purpose,'' the murmur brushed Jack's ear. A lump formed in his throat, preventing him from talking for a moment. A warm, steady breath caressed his ear once more, forcing him to swallow the lumpy feeling lower.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Jack lied, stammering. Pliskin snickered.

"Didn't they teach you it's not healthy to go on the missions in a condition like that?"

The annoyed nervousness hugged Jack from inside to outside. His fingers curled into a fist. If the guy tried anything odd he would punch him for good and----

The sharp feeling in his ear lobe made Jack jump, gasping in surprise. Pliskin chuckled again.

"Didn't see that coming…" he murmured, biting Jack again on the same spot. A thin layer of sweat formed on Jack's forehead and temples. He still held his hands in fists, but did nothing. Blood rushed up to his face, humming in his ears, colouring his features red. This wasn't happening...

"I really see no point in this!" Jack spat out when he felt yet another sharp bite on his ear lobe. With his eyes shut tightly, he waited for at least some kind of reasonable answer.

"Do you see any point in this bomb mission of yours?"

The question left Jack speechless.

"And still you're into it."

"I…I have to. It's my duty."

Pliskin grunted.

"And it's your duty to stay sharp, focus and relax. Not to let your nerves run over you."

The man's crooning left Jack open. He hadn't even noticed Pliskin's palms setting to his waist, sneaking closer to Jack's form.

"So…let's get those nerves relaxed, hmm?"

With that, Pliskin's tongue traveled from Jack's jaw line up to his ear, savouring the soft skin with a slow pace. Jack couldn't hold back the surprised sigh. He sounded more pleased than he realized.

Smirking to himself, disguised as a Russian officer, Snake listened the pleased sigh that left the young man. He had thought getting this guy relaxed would be a more difficult task, since the poor boy seemed to be so jumpy, but the way he arched his head, revealing the pale skin under the jaw line, told otherwise. Guess the youngster didn't even notice his actions, but instinct was talking for him.

Well, in any case, this made the situation rather interesting for Snake. Sure, being a man, he loved to bask in a heat of a woman, but there was something very unique in the company of another man. Maybe it was the male bond, the primitive instinct that drew men closer to each other.

"No, wait…!" Jack breathed out, finally regaining some sense. He pushed Snake further from his shoulders, but the man only budged a bit, just to return back and this time closer, managing to duck his knee between Jack's legs. Jack bit his lower lip. The sensation on his neck burned and tempted him, Snake´s mouth keeping company to his skin. The tight outfit he wore felt crushing to Jack, seizing his breathing and making him sweat. An odd knot formed slowly in his lower stomach. It tickled.

The man at his neck took his time, licking, biting, tasting and testing. Snake wanted to see how far he was able to pull this act before Jack freaked out. On the other hand, he needed to be careful in another way, too. If the tension rose too much without releasing, the young man would be again in the same situation – nearly losing his nerves. Oh well, if the guy started chickening out, Snake could always leave the guy alone to use his own hands to ease himself.

"…Stop..."

The whimpering noise woke Snake up from his adventures. Taking a small peek from under his eyebrows, he noticed Jack's pained look. He was standing there, his grip tight in Snake's jacket, eyes shut. The poor man was breathing in and out, the breath sounding unsteady and shallow.

"You sure?" Snake smiled wickedly, giving a long, soft lick to the skin behind Jack's ear. The slimmer man gasped and murmured, annoyed, but no clear answer was heard.

Being encouraged by this silent approval, Snake pushed himself closer to Jack so fiercely the man before him almost fell backward. Not wanting to hit his head or back on the toilet seat, he quickly wrapped his arms around Snake's neck, without thinking about it at all. That gave an opportunity for Snake to push his leg further between Jack's lean legs, purring roughly into his neck. The young man shivered at the sound. It was odd to find it almost…arousing. The thick scent from Snake crept to Jack's nose, making him close his eyes. There was something…alluring in this whole thing. Something familiar and yet forbidden, something that made the blood rush in his veins, gathering in his sensitive spots, making his breath rasp unsteadily. If Rose should call now he---

Jack almost howled in surprise at the pleasing sensation when Snake grabbed his aroused manhood, first squeezing him through the fabric, and then setting his palm over him for long, steady strokes. Jack hissed between his teeth, fingers clutching tighter onto the back of Snake's jacket. The man chuckled.

"Didn't see that coming, either…"

The air around Raiden felt thin, unbreathable. He gasped silently, not wanting Snake to know how weak he felt right now, how his steady hand drained the life out of him, calling out an unknown fire. It was a dizzying feeling. Sighing at the moving hand of Snake, he tightened his eyes, warm breath fleeing from his parted lips to the other man's cheek. He wanted to kiss the skin next to him, kiss it badly, but Jack refused to follow his urges, grunting quietly to himself. Though this whole madness was happening too fast – no, even happening in the first place – Jack still couldn't help the inner voice telling him that he should return the arousing touches to Pliskin. He was just too unsure to do what they said.

Sensing the boy needed perhaps a bit more encouragement than he first thought, Snake guided himself closer to Jack, entwining his arms around the slimmer man. The blond in his hold murmured with an annoyed tone when Snake's palm left the spot it had been caressing. Before Jack had been able to finish his annoyed objection of their new position, Snake forcefully took his head between his palms and pulled the younger man into a fierce kiss. Those who knew Snake were very familiar with the fact that he wasn't gentle prince type, who would share sweet cheek pecks and French kisses. He was a soldier, and though Jack didn't know this than from Snake's Pliskin appearance, he was sure he tasted gun powder, dying howls of agony and dried blood in the kiss. It made him shiver, the way he tasted, the way how his mouth was fierce, tongue forcing itself to his own, lapping him hungrily. It was like a kiss from a snake, a poisoning lock of death which left no other options than follow it and live the upcoming. Tantalized by this carnal hunger, Jack had no more power to fight back, no more interest in pushing the sensations back to the deep core of his body from where they rose. He was fully under Pliskin's spell now.

Snake was pleased to the fact how easily this guy's shield had been broken down. Not wanting to wonder why it happened so fast – maybe a trauma from early childhood, the feeling of being un-loved or something else – Snake decided to take all the advance he was able to from this softening of Jack. Or hardening, depending from which point of few you looked at it. He savoured the flavour of his partner in play, finally stopping the hungry devouring into a softer tasting. If something soothed the mind and body for the best it was a deep, long shared kiss – especially with a man. Only a man was able to understand another man fully, to face him in the same way.

Jack was still feeling dizzy, despite the fact he had started to enjoy of this all, mostly to his own surprise. A part of him claimed he was cheating on Rose, another part kept telling this wasn't actually cheating-since he was with a man-and he could see it to the end since he hadn't been the one who started this. He was mostly just a victim and boy, and this was perhaps the best sexual harassment ever! Jack yearned to taste this unknown man more, deepening the slow kiss back into a fierce battle of love and control, seeing which one of them would take the dominance over the another. He felt Pliskin was enjoying this, too, which encouraged Jack to pull himself closer, gluing his young body against the older soldier, snaking his arms around his neck. Long fingers brushed in his brown hair, clutching, scratching and stroking it. Jack had no idea how long the kiss had lasted, but apparently too long, since he needed to break from the grip to get some air. Between the gasping breaths, Jack was able to hear the man before him moaning something which he couldn't make out, but the tone of it sent a jolt down to his stomach. Excited over this manly moan, he grunted back to Pliskin in an unworldly manner and bit his ear, licking and sucking the lobe. Pliskin smelled like pine; bitter and stark. For Jack it was an alluring scent. His hand's traveled up and down on Jack's backside, all the way from the neck down to his arse and back. Stubble tickled Jack's heated skin whenever Snake's soft grunts landed down to his bare neck and ear.

The enjoyment of Pliskin's scent was soon cut when the man broke the embrace and - without any warnings – pushed Jack down to the toilet seat's lid. Snake felt a bit sorry for a moment when he heard how Jack hit his back and huffed in pain, but he had no time for it. Guards were on their move, patrolling the whole area. They could come to end up this play at any time. He needed to hurry, though Snake would have loved to play longer with little Jack. While hovering over the surprised looking man, Snake decided he should look for this guy later when he finally would have been able to leave Pliskin behind.

The soft embrace had been replaced with the cold toilet seat so fast and so forcefully Jack couldn't do anything but gaze at the man who stood before him. His gazing didn't last long though, since at almost the same time Jhe had hit his back, Pliskin was all over him again, kissing and snapping at his lips, tongue and neck. Jack cursed this outfit – it was so horribly difficult to take off. Otherwise he would have exposed more skin for Snake to bite. It was frustrating how his lips and teeth only greeted Jack's neck just under his chin and ear. This disappointment was soon forgotten though, when Snake's hand found it's way back between Jack's parted thighs, making the man gasp loudly.

"Shhhhh," Snake hissed to Jack's ear, his hot breath spreading over the sitting man's features. Snake lowered himself to his knees and stretched himself back closer to Jack's face, staring at him.

"You need to keep your voice down, and more importantly, your ears open. Enemies might come here at any minute and if they find us, it will be a different game to play,'' he spoke right to Jack's lips, his own mouth touching every now and then. Jack wanted to pull the man into a kiss, but he was only able to barely brush his lips lightly over Snake's mouth before the man set back down, kneeling.

"Now, just lay back down try to keep your volume under control,'' Snake smirked at the panting fellow. Jack nodded silently, cheeks painted in red, which only deepened when Jack realized Pliskin was fumbling with the fabric at his manhood. Not wanting to watch it, since this was already too odd to be true, Jack bent his head backwards and shut his eyes. This wasn't happening…He wasn't this easy of a task for someone to seduce. The feeling of cool air brushing over his erect shaft made Jack shiver in anticipation and nervousness. It was exciting, yet very embarrassing to be exposed like this to another man. It made no sense, though the feelings of sense were losing their grip on Jack, and at the point where Snake's finger wrapped around him it disappeared completely. Only a whimpering noise could be heard. Head bent backwards, eyes closed, and his lips lightly parted Jack waited for the first move of the steady hand that held him, and when it finally came, after what seemed like a tortured eternity, Jack had to moan out loud. He was used to the treatment of Rose's delicate, small palms, but the way Pliskin was stroking him, with a large palm and strong fingers, it was beyond Jack´s imagination. Snake sneered to himself. He had all the time he wanted, if the kid just stayed silent enough. And boy, he really hoped Jack had it, in him since it would be shame to end this too soon.

Jack's muscles tensed and relaxed at their own will, lips staying parted, eyes closed. He hissed between his teeth not to gasp or yelp too loudly when the skillful palm teased the new spots over his hard flesh. It was alluring, tempting him to lose himself and yet to stay focused, in case of the enemy appearing. Jack tried to keep all his senses clear for any alarming noise. He was too much in his own bliss wanting Pliskin to do nothing else other than please him.

A sudden sharp noise hit Jack's ear and he bolted upright in surprise. Pliskin gave him a questioning look, pausing.

"Ah, fuck..." Jack breathed out, frowning. "It´s a call, I need to answer it...''

Snake smirked, giving Jack a few long rubs.

"Sure. Take your time, since I´m planning to take MY time with you."

Jack groaned lightly at his words before connecting the call. He was happy the caller wouldn´t be able to hear nothing more than his voice, which he would try to keep as steady and normal as possible.

"This is Raiden, do you read me?"

Silence.

"This is Raiden, do you read?"

Still no answer. Jack was sure he sensed a presence of someone from the other side. Biting his lower lip not to moan out, his brows knitted together.

"...Who is this?"

A familiar snicker was heard from the other side. Listening to the rasping voice, Jack couldn't believe his ears.

"...Is... Is this----"

A long, sharp groan escaped from Jack when Snake locked his flesh into his hot mouth, deepening the soft hold into a strong suck. A drop of sweat ran down in Jack's temple, partnered with an uneasy shiver when the man from the other side finally spoke.

"Enjoying yourself, kid?"

Jack brushed his long fingers down to Snake's hair, squeezing the amount of hair in his hand.

"Don´t play with me, Pliskin." he murmured venomously, giving an icy glare down at Snake. "Isn´t it enough for you to mess... ah...with my body... Do you need to mess with my head, too?"

Again Pliskin snickered.

"You think I´m calling you from a kneeling position?"

"How else?" Jack spat back, clutching Snake's brown locks.

"Then listen to this".

A silence. Jack heard nothing. Concentrating to hear what devilry Pliskin was planning for him, he sharpened his hearing. Then he heard it. A small, quiet beeping. It sounded like...like a bomb...! But how? Soon the hissing sound of freezing spray followed the beeping and then it was silent again. Jack couldn't understand it at all. No one was able to send imaginary voices through nanocommunication. It had to be real...

"What is this...?"

Snake before him squeezed Jack so hard he yelped-not in pain, however- but in a flattering manner. The other Pliskin laughed at Jack's voice. The voice echoed to his ears.

"Did I surprise you, kid?"

"What is this!?"

"Relax, kid! This is just a simple technique..."

"Tech...AAH!"

A bite from Pliskin cut him, the other Pliskin shusshing Jack via nanocommunication. Despite the fact this was only getting more weird every minute, Jack couldn't deny the absolutely alluring, tempting shivers, the aroused feeling Pliskin was giving him with his mouth. A long tongue traveled slowly from the bottom of Jack's dick up to it's head. Jack moaned.

"Sounds like I´m pleasing you, eh?"

Jack heard the man smiling at him. He frowned again, in disbelief.

"I´m not listening to this anymore" Jack huffed, out of breath, stroking Pliskin's hair with his eyes closed like a fur of an animal. He imagined hearing the man purring at him.

"And I haven't even started yet, not here-neither there," the croaking voice answered.

A deep blush crept to Jack's face.

"I don´t get it.''

He bent his head to right, listening with his eyes closed how the man continued.

"Oh, this is just a little secret of the Russian military. The ability to send your body and mind to two different directions at the same time."

The way Pliskin said it to his ear, while the other one...or rather the other part of Pliskin was milking him sounded way too casual to Jack. He wanted to ask more about it, but he couldn't. Snake's poison was already spreading over him, numbing him into a sweet, uncaring bliss.

"..But... nnnaahh... That's...that's not possible..." Jack was able to pant, feeling how his mind slipped slowly from the call back to his groin, up to Pliskin's torturing mouth. Man, this soldier was so skillful...Though on the other hand, he was trained to handle men...

"How come?"

Jack needed to wait for a moment; he had already forgotten the question he asked from nanocommunication Pliskin. Murmuring from his throat, stroking again the fur on Pliskin's bobbing head, Jack was finally able to answer.

"But that goes...aga---ah. against the laws of physics..." he managed to mumble, brains half shut down. Pliskin snickered from the other side right down to Jack's mind.

"Laws of physics... Such a moving issue, between what´s possible and what´s not so fast the old laws are soon broken and forgotten. 200 years ago the bacterians were against the laws of physics, since everyone believed there couldn't ever be so small an object you wouldn't be able to see it with naked eyes". After a small silence, only Jack's rasping, unsteady breath hollowing around, Pliskin rose his gaze up to Jack and at the same time Jack heard the words in his head:

"How I´m doing?"

He knew Pliskin was teasing him. Maybe this was some kind of joke after all, Pliskin being either here or there. Jack couldn´t believe in such thing as multiplying yourself. Almost like hearing his thoughts, Pliskin continued.

"But you didn´t believe ever enjoying a man's company like this, either".

He had a point there, Jack thought to himself, almost howling again when Snake's tongue found the most sensitive spot, just near the tip of his flesh. A sweet trembling feeling shuttered through his body from toes up to his head, whirling in his stomach.

"From that, I´d say not that badly..." Snake answered to his own question. Soon a beeping sound was heard again.

"Gotta go kid, this part of me is still on duty. Enjoy yourself with myself. Remember, this snake either poisons or squeezes tight, whichever pleases you the most."

Then, the call ended as suddenly as it had started. Jack wondered why Pliskin brought up the word "snake". Did he know Jack admired the legend or... maybe there was a connection between these two, Pliskin and Snake. He should find it out later, when his brains would be functioning better.

Jack's body slumbered lower with a horny, low groan, thighs widening for Pliskin to savour him better. He wanted to feel every suck, every lick, every bite and ever stroke he was receiving. It tickled his lower stomach, giving him goose bumps up to neck. The palm of Jack stroked Snake's hair, moving up and down with the movements of Snake's head. His skullsuit felt even tighter than usual, making him sweat. He shuttered when Snake's tongue rolled over his dick's tip, breath raging hotly in and out from his burning lungs. It was an odd sensation to be this aroused by another man, so aroused than no matter how hard Jack wanted to wonder this madness of the separated Pliskin he couldn't to it. The only thought that managed to stay in his head was:

"More..."

Jack was surprised by his own voice. He hadn't meant to say it out loud and thought the word had been only a small whisper, but it still made him blush. Pliskin had wrapped him around his little finger-and himself around Jack's manhood-and he doubted he needed not to hear any more encouragements.

Snake smirked evilly at Raiden, moving to stroke him, leaving Jack an feel uneasy coldness when the soft, warm lips left him. He grunted for Pliskin, the voice coming deep down from his chest.

"Getting relaxed, eh?"

Jack snickered back velvetly, voice breathing out between his dry lips.

"I prefer the word tensed.''

A small smile flashed in the left corner of Snake´s mouth. He gave a squeeze on Raiden, stroking him fully. The slimmer man gasped out, bending his head back. A long pleasured moan filled the air in the tight bathroom closet, the moan shivering on Snake´s skin.

"Any last words?"

The hilarious tone in Snake´s voice was thrilling to Jack. He knew the man was up with no good. He chuckled.

"Bite me.''

The answer made Snake laugh out loud. Slowing the pace of his long strokes Snake got up to his knees and arched himself over Raiden, as he was leaning his head backwards against the toilet seat.

"Is that the only wish?"

"Hard.''

The corner of Jack's eye flashed darkly, tempting Snake, when the blonde man opened his eyes to look at him. Damn, how hard Snake wanted to throw this man against the wall and have him there like he wanted, making the lean young man cry out in lust, but this wasn't the right time for such long lasting joys. Lowering himself again to sit on his knees, Snake smirked to himself and with one movement took Jack fully into his mouth's hold. Not giving poor man any time to recover this sudden assault, he started his job, sucking and stroking him at the same time, earning a weak whimpering from his prey´s lips. Snake noticed the man was holding himself down, his hips trying to move with the pace of his suck, but Jack prevented them doing so. Snake needed to admit he was feeling rather happily pleased with his skills of man handling. The boy should be happy he was willing to help him like this, disposing the bombs and entertaining him at the same time, no matter if he, or anyone else believed it to be impossible. Nothing´s impossible for Snake...

Jack felt the hot feeling rising again up to his stomach, making his heart beat like he were in a battle field. VR training never had missions like this...This was something new, something he never imagined to happen and yet here he was, legs wide apart and having his precious piece of flesh shoved up to another man´s throat-and he loved it. Pliskin was so rough with his movements, the bites hurt rather nicely, the licks were long and hungry and the way he sucked Jack made the poor young man see stars. All the other erogenous parts of Jack's body yelled for attention, too- and he wondered what it would be like to feel that same torturing mouth, and those same teasing hands all over him. The idea made him purr deeply, earning a muffled humming back from Pliskin. It wasn´t until now Jack noticed he was the only one here making the noise, which made him feel rather...dirty in some way. The imagery view of him moaning under Pliskin's hard suck rushed up to his head, keeping the warm colour in his face. He accidentally kicked the wall next to him.

"Did you hear that?"

A sharp tone cut the air. Jack tensed, his eyes shot totally open, head rising up. Footsteps... terrorists...no, not now! Trying to make Pliskin aware of this possible threat, Jack gestured his hands against his scalp, getting only a small glance back. Apparently the man wasn't planning to stop his play. The cold footsteps drew closer, making Jack heart race up into his throat. He got so easily nervous and this situation...man, Jack only hoped he wouldn't pass out...! He heard how the terrorists stopped close to their hiding place, obviously listening the silent bathroom. Pliskin, on the other hand paid no attention to it. His head played with the same rhythm. Jack had to gather up all his willpower to keep his mouth shut. This playtime had lasted already so long Jack didn't know how long HE could last anymore. A cold sweat coated his heated body.

"Hm, guess it was only my imagination..." the guard mumbled, the another one humming approvingly to him. The the footsteps started to get further, until they finally, to Jack's relief, disappeared. He slumped back to his weakened position, groaning low for Pliskin.

"That was close...ah..." he whispered, bringing his palm over his eyes. Pliskin mumbled back.

"But I have something better-even closer for you.''

He brought his palm over Jack´s flesh, keeping his warm, tickling mouth wrapped sinfully over him. The man grunted loudly but soon the grunt was replaced with a gasping whimpering, his chest heaving up and down. Both of Jack's hands gripped Snake's hair, his body arching closer to that lustful handling. A deep growling noise danced in his throat, fleeing from his panting lips. The shuddering returned, Snake's tongue fulfilling his wildest, dirtiest dreams, which Jack didn't know he had. This Pliskin guy was definitely showing Jack another part of himself, a part that had been hidden until now.

Frantic panting caressed Snake's ears, the saltiness spicing up Jack's flavour. The kid was so close to his yearned release it was only a matter of time when he would break. Preparing to take the kid fully, Snake grunted against his sensitive skin, his movements becoming forceful. It was the last straw that broke Jack's back, his body tensing up until the wicked fantasy was won, pushing down from the highest cliff up top the skies. He stroked and clutched Snake's hair harshly, legs trembling, body shuttering, his back arching. His head flew backwards, a deep, horny cry filling the air. He didn't even try to hold it down more than necessary-or rather, more than he was able to. Disguised Snake milked him till the very end, savouring every drop, finding it rather pleasing actually. The animalistic, natural cry of release was something he was ready to do almost anything to hear, especially from an innocent guy like Jack. He was still a rookie in many ways, and when the exhausted guy finally landed back to earth, sweat covering his pale forehead, Snake patted himself on the back. Mission completed.

Jack was out of breath, slowly letting his tired hands fall down to his sides from Snake's hair, back slumbering against the cold toilet seat. His mouth fell dry, his throat extremely tired and groins aching, but deep down to himself he truly was relaxed. Pliskin had made what he promised.

Chuckling at the happily dazed looking guy before him, Snake rose up, shoving his hand into his pocket and opening the smoke package. The slim, long cigarette came alive in his lips and slowly he took a long inhale of it. Tearing apart some paper from the toilet paper roll he threw it to Jack.

"Wipe your face so you don´t look like you've just had a man,'' he snickered at him, a humourous shimmer in his eyes. The cigarette burned slowly in Snake's hold. Jack took a deep breath.

"...yeah..."

"Care for one?"

This time Jack took the offered smoke without hesitation. Snake flipped the lighter to Jack, who put the roll between his teeth and lit it. When he offered the lighter back, Snake smirked.

"Keep it."

Jack took a long, questioning look at Snake.

"I... I have no need for it."

"Oh yes you have.''

Then Snake turned around, placing his hand on the door.

"If you wish to see me again, keep it. When I run out of matches I´ll come looking for it.''

And with that he disappeared from the door, leaving Jack sitting there alone, still out of his breath and half out of this world. Taking a long drag from the cigarette Jack fumbled himself back to his suit's pants, leaning against the toilet seat.

Damn bomb mission...Maybe he should just close his eyes and rest for a moment. A little nap couldn't kill him. Humming pleased, Jack finished the second smoke of his entire life and chuckled.

His new friend was surely teaching him some very nasty habits...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

….And since you already got yourself this far, why not stop by to leave a small review, hmm?

And for those who are still waiting for more chapters for Dante x Lady fics, patience. Seems the couple ran away for a VERY long holiday. Hopefully they will bring us some naughty trip memories when they return…!


End file.
